


It's Nice Here, Underground

by NoWayItsRobin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Flashbacks, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Past Relationship(s), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWayItsRobin/pseuds/NoWayItsRobin
Summary: She doesn’t know how she found herself in this problem, only that she was now in one.
Kudos: 1





	It's Nice Here, Underground

She doesn’t know how she found herself in this problem, only that she was now in one. The walk to the lighthouse was brisk as it began to snow, large and puffy snowflakes littered the walkway and grass beside it. The world was in desperate need of some snow after the previous fall had melted, leaving the grass brown and the walkway salted. She looked up when a snowflake landed on her nose, and tried to catch as many as possible on her tongue before she arrived at her destination.

She woke up leaning against cold concrete. Thirty minutes had passed since she last remembered seeing the world go hazy, and the scenery had changed so much that she momentarily forgot where she was. The ground was painted white with fresh snow, and the trees looked like something out of a fairy tale. The puffy snowflakes were gliding as if suspended in midair. She’d gotten used to the piercing cold on top of the lighthouse. She could rarely feel her hands anymore, her nose was runny and red, and her jacket was soaked through to the bone. Coming to the lighthouse at odd hours of the day wasn’t an unusual activity, but it had become less frequent. This was the first time she had visited since August.

_Laughing filled the hot sticky air of midsummer. They could be heard for miles, but everyone knew who the two were. They were inseparable, joined at the hip even. Hours and hours, day after day, the two girls would come to the lighthouse to be themselves. They’d go to the graveyard and assign each one letters, then have the other guess which one they were thinking of. They’d walk along the courtyard gates, either admiring the craftsman work or completely tearing it apart. They’d talk about classes, grades, videos, parents, other friends, crushes (because what's the point in having one if you don't tell anyone about it), movies, video games, and themselves. Nothing could separate these two, until it did._

She looks down at the ground, at the trees, at the graves, at the gates. Those times are behind her, but she misses them. She misses how she would look at her best friend and see the snow in her hair and laugh. She misses how she would look at her best friend and see the snow in her eyes, they would be white like an angel. She got up and began the descent down the stairs. The gates were cold and covered in snow, but she could still see where they stood, sweating, stripping to their bathing suits, getting ready to dive in the water. The graves had a blanket of snow over them, it could almost be a blank canvas. She walked up to her favourite, a smooth plaque about a foot wide with a name she didn’t recognize carved into the front. Kneeling on to the ground, she drew a small “s” into the snow.

She sits leaning against the lighthouse door. She thinks. She thinks for a long time. That's what she normally does at the lighthouse nowadays, thinks about what she did to drive her away. The frustrating conclusion she arrives at every time she comes here is that, well, she never figured that out. The closest she got to an answer was that either her best friend had a new best friend, or her best friend was never her best friend to begin with.

She stands up to drive the welling tears away, and turns to face the lighthouse.

“Tell me what you think about me, please”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first ever post on here, and my first oneshot too! If you did end up enjoying this kudos and comments are heavily appreciated, I really don't know what to expect here!
> 
> Song looped: I’m Sorry About Yesterday by Fox Academy
> 
> I'm on twitter @robinselkirkro1 and instagram @robinselkirkk , come say hi!
> 
> Okay thanks, bye!


End file.
